dh_liarspromisefandomcom-20200214-history
Solaria - Sanctioned Psyker
Solaria *'''Career:''' Sanctioned Psyker *'''Career Rank:''' 3 *'''Ship of Origin:''' Rogue Trader Description Background Characteristics *'''Weapon Skill: '''31 *'''Ballistic Skill: '''35 *'''Strength: '''26 *'''Toughness: '''31 *'''Agility: '''35 *'''Intelligence: '''37 *'''Perception: '''36 *'''Willpower: '''59 *'''Fellowship: '''31 *'''Wounds:''' 7/7 *'''Fate Points:''' 3/3 *'''Insanity Points:''' 3 *'''Corruption Points:''' 0 Skills *Speak Language (Ship Dialect) (Int) *Speak Language (Low Gothic) (Int) *Navigation (Stellar) (Int) *Pilot (Starcraft) (Ag) *Trade (Merchant) (Fel) *Psynicience (Per) *Invocation (WP) *Literacy (Int) *Awareness (Per) Talents *Melee Weapon Training (Primitive) *Pistol Weapon Training (SP) *Psy Rating 1 *Psy Rating 2 *Resistance (Psychic Powers) Psychic Powers '''Minor Powers''' *'''Distortion''' **'''Threshold:''' 6 **'''Focus Time:''' Full Action **'''Sustained:''' Yes **'''Range:''' Touch **'''Effect:''' You can make the features and voice of a subject into a shifting unrecognisable distortion of its true nature, a disturbing sequence of random faces and voices. Those interacting with you will be totally unable to recognise you or even determine your gender. *'''Fearful Aura''' **'''Threshold: '''7 **'''Focus Time:''' Full Action **'''Sustained:''' Yes **'''Range:''' You **'''Effect:''' You have a Fear Rating of 2 while this power is active. ***'''Overbleed:''' Fear Rating increases by 1 per 10 points by which you exceed the Threshold. *'''Insipiring Aura''' **'''Threshold:''' 6 **'''Focus Time:''' Full Action **'''Sustained:''' Yes **'''Range:''' You **'''Effect:''' All allies that can see you gain a +20 bonus to Tests to resist Fear and Pinning. *'''Healer''' **'''Threshold:''' 7 **'''Focus Time:''' Full Action **'''Sustained:''' No **'''Range: '''10m **'''Effect:''' Removes 1d5 points of Damage from a willing target. If used more than once in 6 hour period, the target must test Toughness or take 1d5 points of Damage with no reduction for Toughness Bonus or Armor. *'''Suggestion''' **'''Threshold: '''9 **'''Focus Time:''' Half Action **'''Sustained:''' No **'''Range:''' 6m **'''Effect: '''All within range must make an opposed WP test not to receive a general suggestion from the psyker. ***'''Special:''' Gives +20 to Interaction Tests supported by the suggestion. *'''Space Slip'''''' ''' **'''Threshold: '''11 **'''Focus Time:''' Half Action **'''Sustained:''' No **'''Range:''' You **'''Effect: '''Travel 1d5 or 2d10 + 2 meters in a designated direction. Gear *'''Short Sword''' **'''Melee''': 1d10-1 **Type: Rending **Special: Primitive *'''Stub Revolver''' **'''Pistol:''' 1d10+3 **'''Type: '''Impact **'''Range: '''30m **'''Special: '''Reliable **'''RoF:''' S/-/- **'''Pen:''' 0 **'''Clip:''' 6 **'''Reload:''' 2Full *'''Knife (Psykana Mercy Blade)''' **'''Melee/Thrown: '''1d5 **'''Range: '''3m **'''Type: '''Rending **'''Special:''' Primitive **'''Pen:''' 0 *+10 Throne [sold vest] *tatty robe (Poor Quality) *'''Deck of Cards''' *'''Psy-Focus''' **'''Effect:''' +10 to Invocation Tests while using the Psy-Focus *'''Sanctioning Brand''' Traits *'''Divination''' **"Only the insane have strength enough to prosper. Only those who prosper may judge what is sane." Begin play with 2 Insanity Points. *'''Void Born''' **'''Charmed: '''Roll 1d10 when spending (but not burning) a Fate Point. On a roll of 9, the Fate Point is not lost. **'''Ill-Omened: '''-5 penalty on Fellowship tests to interact with non-Void Born humans. **'''Shipwise:''' Navigation (Stellar) (Int) and Pilot (Spacecraft)(Ag) are Basic Skills. **'''Void Accustomed: '''Immune to space travel sickness. Zero-gravity and low-gravity environments are not Difficult Terrain. *'''Sanctioning Side-Effect''' **'''Tongue Bound:''' Lips, gums, and soft palate are tattooed with hexagrammatic wards. Must make a Hard (-20) Willpower Test to speak the names of the Ruinous Ones (Khorne, Tzeentch, Slaanesh, and Nurgle). Additionall, you stutter terribly when speaking of daemons. *'''Walking Nightmare''' **'''Characteristics:''' +5 starting Willpower **'''Talents:''' Resistance (Psychic Powers) **'''Insanity Points:''' (+1d10 Insanity Points [1 rolled]) **'''Trait:''' Unreadable Mind ***You are immune to the psychic power Mind Scan, as well as any similar effects or abilities. XP *'''Spent XP:''' 950 *'''Total XP:''' 1,000 Rank 1 *100 Simple Willpower Advance *250 Intermediate Willpower Advance *300 Walking Nightmare *100 Awareness Rank 2 *200 Psy Rating 2 Rank 3=